


QueenOfAll left the following comment

by SapphicScholar



Series: Your fav is in fandom [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fandom AU, Meta, established Supercat, this is your brain on quarantine kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: Kara Danvers and Cat Grant are happily together.SunnyD and QueenOfAll are almost kind of online friends.What happens when the two worlds collide?(Hint: It's fluff and crack. The world is angsty enough.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Your fav is in fandom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667869
Comments: 37
Kudos: 355





	QueenOfAll left the following comment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I have WIPs. They are also getting updates. The next chapters on both are heavy on angst, and it’s been hard to find motivation to sit with those really heavy feelings given everything going on, but I’ve been slowly but surely chipping away at them. So if you can forgive me the delays on those a little longer, please enjoy this absolute fucking crack born of my asking my wife in bed at 1am, “So like…which one of the Supergirl characters would be the fandom asshole? Hopefully it's funny outside my head (and maybe even makes some sense, too!)

Kara couldn’t help the grin as she glanced down at her email, waiting until Cat was busy chopping vegetables for dinner to finally see how people liked the latest chapter she’d posted.

 **LucyNotLawless** left the following comment on **In Pieces** :

_I hate you. Not really. But fix this._

**Gothamsfinest** left the following comment on **In Pieces** :

_Wow didn’t know you had it in ya kid. Good job. A. won’t admit it, but you totally broke her._

**EJ** left the following comment on **In Pieces** :

_IM SOBBING! IN PUBLIC! IM NOT OKAY_

**ldncalling** left the following comment on **In Pieces** :

_How could you?? Things were finally going well for them and now…. You’re gonna make it right, yeah? Like…you didn’t tag angst without a happy ending sooooo they get their happy ending?_

It wasn’t like Kara _enjoyed_ making her readers cry, but they clicked on a story with tags like “angst” and “seriously there be angst,” so really, it wasn’t her fault that they were all sad now. Besides, if they didn’t want to read it, she’d written dozens of fluffy fics they could go read featuring found families and happily ever afters and even that one 20-chapter coffeeshop AU for a longtime reader who’d been going through a hard time.

Her phone chirped with another email alert, and she ignored the questioning look from Cat as she quickly pulled it up.

And…yet another trollish comment from the very unsubtly named PrinceDax about how she should stick to things she knows how to write. She never should have let Mon-El have access to her computer. One day on Reddit, and suddenly he thought he’d found a sense of humor.

“Is that work?” Cat asked as Kara grumbled under her breath.

“What? Oh, uh, no. Just spam. Thought I’d finally gotten my filters right, but I guess not.”

“Do you want me to take a look?”

“No!” Kara yelped, shoving her phone into her back pocket. “I’ll get Winn to look at it. It’s fine.”

Cat narrowed her eyes, and even though she turned back to the stove, Kara knew that wouldn’t be the last she heard of it.

By the time they’d sat down to eat with Carter, though, Cat seemed to have forgotten about Kara’s little outburst, and Kara had silenced her email notifications so she wouldn’t be tempted to peek. Though maybe just one…no. Never a good idea to tempt fate. Rao knows somehow it would turn into a family dinner with Kara explaining what Archive of Our Own was, then what fanfiction was, then who SunnyD was (and why, yes, it was a humiliating name, but she’d been in high school, dammit), and then why SunnyD had written a handful of very explicit boss/secretary AUs right around the time Kara had been hired at CatCo.

After dinner, Cat headed down to her office for some piece that apparently needed feedback, while Carter made his way upstairs to finish his homework before bed, which left Kara free to go work on the next chapter now that everyone was clamoring for one.

As she worked, letting herself sink deep into the headspace of her main character, Kara slowly lost track of the time, and it was only a buzz from her Supergirl phone that pulled her out of her groove.

 **Alex:** Any chance you could drop by the office before work tomorrow? Retrieved an unknown object tonight and want eyes on it before anyone touches it.

Kara quickly sent back her agreement, then took the break to check her fandom email. Three new comments. She beamed. Of course, the first one was just an anonymous “Update soon plz!” that she ignored; she’d literally _just_ posted a 7,000+ word update. The next one was from one of her old fans who’d followed her from her earliest forays into fic and fandom back on LiveJournal and always left appreciative, glowing feedback.

The last comment was from QueenOfAll and, per usual, she was generally positive but always managed to find _something_ wrong with what she’d written. Kara grumbled at the critiques, even if, she could admit, they were often fair points that made her next chapters stronger. This time, apparently, her characterization of Regina felt “just right,” but her third section was “comparatively weak” and “seemed to lose the thread of the story.” And okay, fine, maybe it was. But while she was writing it, Cat had been sending her rather explicit messages about everything she wanted to do to her when she got home from a dinner meeting with potential investors, and could a woman be blamed for being a little distracted?

Still, Kara managed a polite reply, just like always. It wasn’t as though QueenOfAll had always sent critiques. The first time she’d commented—something vaguely pleasant like, “Good work! Glad to see you joining this fandom”—Kara had nearly passed out with excitement, and it was only after she’d fangirled _hard_ in her response that QueenOfAll had started to leave more extensive feedback. Kara tried to tell herself that it was like being a protégé of sorts, not that QueenOfAll didn’t like what she wrote. After all, would she even read something she couldn’t stand? Probably not. And there had been that one time she’d recced one of Kara’s fics on her Tumblr, sending hundreds of new readers her way. (Kara maybe-definitely-probably still had a screenshot of the reblog and glowing tags saved to her phone for days when the words just didn’t seem to be coming out right.)

The sound of Cat whispering a goodnight to Carter was enough to snap Kara out of her reminiscing, and she quickly saved her document and shut her laptop.

“Hey,” she whispered, poking her head out into the hallway, “you ready to head to bed?”

Cat nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek as she pulled her down the hallway.

“How was that article you had to read?”

“Hmm? Oh, it was…more than adequate.”

Kara let out a low whistle, then laughed softly. “High praise coming from you.”

\---

Cat was supposed to be working. And she was. She was probably still being as productive as any of her employees. Eventually, though, she gave in and pulled out her phone, opening the Tumblr app she generally tried to stay off during work hours. But there was only so much fandom bullshit she could stand in a day, and watching SunnyD be inundated with comments _demanding_ an update after she’d just provided one wasn’t something she could abide by.

Letting her fingers fly, Cat tapped out a scathing post about etiquette and graciousness that she managed to temper slightly with a quick round of editing before posting. There. Now she could push it to the back of her mind and work.

By the time she and Kara were heading home from work, she’d gotten several dozen reblogs and many more likes, plus the typical handful of people complaining about some “old lady” telling them what to do. Because apparently being over 22 and still in fandom made one ancient in their books. Most important, though, was the reply from SunnyD thanking Cat for her feedback and mentioning something about having been distracted when she wrote that uncharacteristically weak third section. Cat nodded to herself, glad to see that her feedback was still well-received, especially since she’d taken a whole hour away from Kara to give it. But cultivating talent was important, and she wasn’t about to sit back and let subpar authors rule a fandom just because they managed to get more followers or kudos or whatever metric ended up being used to sort out the “big name” fans from the rest.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Kara asked, dropping her head to Cat’s shoulder as the towncar eased slowly through the rush hour traffic.

“Mm, mentorship, nurturing talent, hiring the new staff writer.” Cat felt the nod of Kara’s head more than she heard the murmur of understanding. “Should you be in the sunbeds?”

“Nah, Alex told me a good night’s sleep should be enough. Just the early morning plus the big fire today and this weekend’s fight. Adds up.”

“You do smell like a bonfire. If you’re still awake when Carter goes to bed, what do you say to a long bath? I could get out the candles, maybe the massage oil…”

Kara practically moaned at the suggestion, shifting her head just enough to trail kisses—soft but clear in their intent—up and down Cat’s throat. “For that? I think I can keep myself awake a little longer.”

And if the sex was sleepier than usual, well, it was nothing to complain about. Soft lips and slightly clumsy hands were more than enough for someone who knew her body as well as Kara did, and all that really mattered was watching Kara sink back into the pillows, sleepy and sated, as she fell into a well-deserved slumber. 

\---

That weekend, Kara woke up to Cat pressed up against her side, one hand playing along the strip of exposed skin beneath Kara’s t-shirt and her pupils already blown wide with want.

“Do you want something?” Kara teased, her voice still thick with sleep.

“I have been waiting”—Cat pressed a hard kiss to Kara’s lips—“for you to wake up”—she rolled on top of Kara, straddling one of her thighs and making Kara gasp with how wet she already was—“for hours.”

One quick motion was all it took to have Cat on her back, hands pinned above her head. “I should probably reward you for all that waiting, huh?” She interspersed her words with teasing nips and kisses as she made her way down Cat’s chest.

“Three nights, Kara.” Cat’s voice was tight, her breath coming out in labored gasps as Kara’s mouth found its way to her breasts. “Three nights in a row the DEO has needed you for threats that never even materialized!”

“Let me make it up to you,” Kara murmured, her mouth already hot against Cat’s inner thighs as she settled herself between them.

And by the time she was done, Cat was hardly coherent enough to complain about the late nights Supergirl had been keeping. Even still, Kara whispered, “I’ll go make breakfast for all of us. Come down when you’re ready, and maybe see if you can wake Carter.”

Cat managed a huff of laughter at that. “It’s like waking the dead these days. Maybe the smell of bacon will be enough to lure him out of bed.”

“Just because it works on me,” Kara muttered as she pulled on a sweatshirt and made her way down to the kitchen.

A tiny boost of superspeed was enough to have the bacon sizzling in the pan, the pancake batter mixed, and table set in a matter of minutes. As Kara waited for the food to cook, she read through her email, flagging anything that needed her attention and making the executive decision to leave Snapper’s message unread until she’d had a bit of coffee and a whole lot of food.

And then it was just as easy to flip over to her fandom email. She grinned at the daily kudos update; no matter what some people said about them discouraging “proper” fan engagement, she always enjoyed getting them and knowing that someone had enjoyed what she wrote enough to let her know, even if it wasn’t a particularly time-consuming gesture.

There were two more comments on her latest update and a string of them from Vasquez on the coffeeshop AU, which they had apparently binge-read during their night shift at the DEO after finding out that Kara was none other than the SunnyD whose fics Lucy read semi-religiously. The last comment was on a nearly four-year-old fic—perhaps her smuttiest one shot from the whirlwind year she’d spent totally wrapped up in the Mirandy fandom, wondering if Cat would ever see her as anything more than the girl that brought her center-of-the-sun hot lattes and tried to anticipate her every need, though not quite as thoroughly as Andy did in most fics.

She’d written “The want behind the anger” after spending a night drinking with Cat, and even though she was always careful not to include real dialogue just in case (it had been an overly honest author’s note that had cued Maggie in on Kara’s fandom persona, though at least she’d willingly shared her own in return), it was shot through with all the confusing emotions that week had wrought. The whole thing was angry and raw and far more explicit than anything Kara had ever written before, having tended to prefer a more elliptical approach to things in the past.

Kara had never really thought of the one-shot as her best work. It was different, sure, but then her angsty long-form fics were also different than her fluffy one-shots, and that didn’t make one better than the other.

But there it was: a comment from none other than QueenOfAll. One word. No critiques. Just: “Excellent.” Left at 1 in the morning. Well. That was that.

\---

Cat didn’t write much for fandoms these days. Back before Kara and before Carter, she’d tried to fill the few lonely hours she had outside of work with something more productive than drinking and dwelling on regrets about Adam and two failed marriages. She already knew she was bi—had known since the heady days of Radcliffe and falling into bed with her RA—but there was something to be said for these online communities, and it had been nice to be able to talk to people about _The X-Files_ , since she would never have admitted aloud to watching it, let alone penning lengthy meta and fanfic about it.

But lately her fingers had been itching for a keyboard again. Maybe it was knowing that Kara was working on some kind of writing project, even if she didn’t seem ready to tell Cat about it yet. Or maybe it was reflecting on just how far SunnyD’s writing had come over the years. Either way, she felt that familiar niggle of an idea in the back of her head—a particular scene standing out in vivid technicolor; a flash of some mood she wanted to evoke; a line of dialogue she could already see fitting in right at the crux of the story.

Still, if her employees thought she was difficult when writing an exposé, they’d never seen just how hard she was on herself when it came to creative writing. Every time she tried, she flashed back to her mother scoffing at elementary school projects, telling her she’d need to work much harder if she ever wanted to be a writer like “Mommy’s friends.” Or there were those notes from a pompous creative writing professor about her stories lacking “depth,” which she realized midway through the semester meant they were lacking a strong male lead.

A one-shot. Something short to start. She could do that. She could get words on a page and post something, anything, after a nearly 2-year hiatus from writing. Oh, she’d written scathing Tumblr posts about poor representation or the show’s inane plots or even bad practices in the fandom itself, but the actual fan fiction had lagged behind in favor of work and family and her own developing relationship.

And oh. That. She could see… Yes, the new little family unit, still trying to figure out what a household would look like, exhausted after the latest threat, some late-night moment of comfort… That would do quite nicely.

So on Sunday afternoon, while Kara was out with her sister and Carter was at his art lessons, Cat sat down and let herself write with the promise that she didn’t have to post anything. It wasn’t as if she was still in the heyday of her involvement where one brief mention of an idea would mean a dozen messages from people she talked to asking when she was going to post. It could just be for her.

\---

Work—for both jobs—was quiet for what felt like the first time in months. Snapper had Kara’s latest story. She’d already done all the legwork for a new series she was hoping to pitch. Supergirl had put in an hour of good PR work helping with little issues around the city that morning. Really, Kara had nothing to feel guilty about if she happened to check for any fic updates from the past couple of days… A bit of reading could be good for creativity of all kinds.

A first fic from a new writer. She opened it up—if nothing else, she’d give kudos and leave a smiley face comment welcoming them to the fandom.

An update on a popular fic she didn’t care for, but at least people on Tumblr would be excited. She just couldn’t find the appeal in stories that seemed to hurt their characters for no reason other than hurting them. To each their own, though.

There were a handful of updates and new works that she scrolled past, none of them quite piquing her interest. She wasn’t _that_ bored yet.

She was almost to the point of giving up and going back to work on her own update when she saw it. A one-shot from QueenOfAll. She didn’t even know she wrote for this fandom, hadn’t seen her post in ages. But there it was. Nearly 6,000 words, completed, and it already had a few hundred kudos because of course it did.

She clicked on it immediately, skimming the summary and pausing at the author’s note.

“ _You’ve probably already read my critiques of the show on Tumblr, but since it’s one of the only things everyone in my family can agree on, I’m still here and thought I’d try adding something of my own to the fandom._

“ _Obviously I don’t own the show. If I did, it would have a significantly better writing staff._ ”

For a moment, Kara let herself wonder about what QueenOfAll was like in real life. She knew she was a mom—a fact she’d mentioned while systematically destroying a post about how fandom belonged to young people and how fandom olds should stop trying to dictate things, always talking how it “used to be”—but this made it sound like maybe she had a partner as well. She was fairly certain QueenOfAll wrote for a living—maybe a novelist—and it showed in her impeccable grammar. Kara wondered if she was as sarcastic in real life as she was online…

But no amount of wondering could keep her away from the story for long, and soon she lost herself in a world that felt…oddly familiar.

Rao, it was like QueenOfAll had managed to pluck scenes straight from her life. Granted, there were no magical threats in National City, just alien ones, but the idea of a woman run ragged and exhausted, feeling like a failure for not being able to save everyone but finally able to relax in the arms of the woman who loved her for so much more than what she could do…it was all too reminiscent of the way she felt with Cat. And then there were the oddly familiar smutty scenes—really, QueenOfAll could have been describing her own life, between the bath and the massage and the kind of sex that made her feel like all of her muscles had been turned to jello—and normally she wouldn’t read smut at work, but here it felt necessary to the story, not just shoehorned in. The scenes weren’t even all that explicit, but somehow they still left Kara wondering if Cat’s day was just as quiet, if she might have time to slip down to that old storage closet and…

The chime of an email notification with Snapper’s edits kept her from doing anything more than texting Cat a brief, “Thinking about you. Can’t wait to see you tonight!” and leaving a quick review for QueenOfAll: “Great work as always! So excited to see you writing fic for this fandom. This felt so true to the characters (and very realistic!). Thanks for sharing :-)”

By the time she’d finished dealing with Snapper’s edits and calling back one of her interviewees for a couple of follow-up questions, it was nearly time to head home. She briefly deliberated the merits of delaying their return to the penthouse (and to dinner) by texting Cat to meet her in the storage closet but decided against it. They had a perfectly serviceable bed at home, and it wasn’t like they could be any louder at work than they could with Carter down the hallway. Surely one of these days he’d go to a sleepover again…

\---

“What are you smiling at?” Kara asked, looping her arms around Cat and resting her chin on Cat’s shoulder.

Smoothly pocketing her phone, Cat lied, “The usual. Lois’s subpar reporting. Another unflattering photo of Max and his date of the week.”

Kara didn’t seem convinced, but she didn’t press the issue either, and Cat resolved not to read the rest of the comments until later that evening.

Over dinner, Carter filled them in on his plans for his science fair project, which Alex was going to help him with that weekend. Apparently Kara had already done the work of reminding Alex that all explosives were strictly prohibited, even the “carefully controlled” ones. They didn’t need a repeat of last year’s disaster… Then Kara mentioned something about it being their turn to host game night the following week, and Cat made a mental note to triple the amount of snacks in the weekly grocery order.

After they’d finished eating, Cat relented in the face of two matching sets of puppy dog eyes and agreed that they could watch an episode of something together with dessert since Carter swore up and down he’d that already finished his homework. As she loaded the dishwasher, Cat let herself glance back down at the comments, grinning at the praise and random keysmashes and the handful of “I don’t even go here, but…” comments and an oddly endearing little note from SunnyD.

At some point she’d get around to responding; for now, she had a show to watch—and one she didn’t particularly care for if the conspiratorial whispers and hushed giggles coming from the living room were any indication. 

By the time they’d watched their show—including the 45-minute intermission for a brief Supergirl emergency—and cleaned up dishes from the impromptu sundaes Kara had made for Carter and herself when she returned, it was past Carter’s bedtime, and he traipsed up to his room with minimal complaining.

As Cat and Kara got ready for bed, Kara nudged Cat’s shoulder. “You know, I read something today that made me think about you.”

“Mm, really?”

“Yep. Had me thinking about last week. You took such good care of me.”

It was enough to have Cat’s hands stilling as she lowered her moisturizer back down to the counter.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm,” Kara murmured. “You always take such good care of me. Maybe tonight I should take care of you.”

Cat froze. Those words sounded…oddly familiar. She was fairly certain she’d written them. “What, uh, what were you reading?”

Kara’s mouth was already on Cat’s neck, her kisses hot and insistent, but Cat felt her stiffen briefly. “Oh, just some, you know, some fiction. A short story.”

Cat opened her eyes, catching the pink flush coloring Kara’s cheeks that had nothing to do with their activities. “And was this fiction…inspirational?”

“Uh, no more so than any other reading.” Kara carefully began leading Cat to the bedroom, trying to distract her from the conversation.

“So you wouldn’t be plagiarizing dialogue from it to try to get me into bed?”

Kara blinked. Once, then twice. “Can you see what we do on CatCo’s wifi?”

Cat’s lips curled up into a grin. “Maybe. Do you want to tell me what I’d find if I checked?”

“It’s not porn!”

At that, Cat couldn’t help the huff of laughter. “I never thought it was, darling.”

A beat. “Oh. _Oh_.” Kara’s eyes widened “Wait! Does this mean you know because you read the same thing? Cat Grant reads fan fiction?”

So close and yet so far. “Sometimes.”

“But you do read QueenOfAll’s stu—hold on. Cat Grant… Queen of all media. You’re telling me that I’m _dating_ QueenOfAll?”

“Really, dear, it isn’t that big of a stretch.”

“I always just assumed she was just a big fan of you or something!”

“Well—”

“You bookmarked a Supergirl/Cat Grant fic!”

“To find out if they were spying on us,” Cat shot back, making a mental note to go shift that to a private bookmark. It wasn’t as if she made a habit of reading works about herself, but she did have a soft spot for fake dating tropes that she’d never tell anyone about.

“It came out before we got together!”

“Yes, well…” Cat picked at her nails, trying for an air of nonchalance. “I needed to know what people were saying about National City’s superhero.”

“Oh Rao. I can’t even…my mind is blown, do you get that?” Kara paced back and forth along the foot of the bed. “You read my work. You even _like_ some of my work!” Before Cat could ask who exactly Kara was, she added: “Wait. While I was stuck at the DEO, you were here reading my 4-year-old smut?”

“ _You_ ’re SunnyD?”

“It’s a very old username!”

Cat’s mouth curled up into a wicked smirk. “Why don’t we head to bed and you can tell me about wherever you got the inspiration for all those Mirandy one-shots…”

“Only if you’ll tell me why the only story you found no fault with was about an editor-in-chief being bent over her desk and—”

Really, all things considered, silencing Kara with a kiss felt like the best possible outcome. And if she forgot what it was she meant to ask by the morning, well, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter and Tumblr @sapphicscholar
> 
> There'll be another entry (or 2 or 3) in this collection - I've been trying to separate out pairings since I know not everyone shares the same assortment of ships I do, but feel free to follow along for some future sanvers and possibly a majorly judging you


End file.
